1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam collar system for boats which is affixed to the external surface of the boat hull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed to solving the problem of providing an external fender system for protecting the hull of a boat. The fender system must not interfere with the normal operation of the boat while providing sufficient protection for the hull of the boat when mooring the boat or bringing the boat along side another boat for boarding. The fender system must also be aesthetically pleasing.
Several constructions for fenders and/or auxiliary flotation for boats are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,235 (Hodges) relates to a system of elongate rails installed on the exterior hull surfaces of boats and projecting externally from the exterior hull surfaces. These elongate rails include a skin made from a woven fabric material and an interior made of polyethylene foam. These rails are for the purpose of deflecting spray, reducing the tendency of the bow to go under in choppy or turbulent seas, reducing heel and side-slipping while turning, contributing lift, acting as fenders to protect the hull, providing accessible hand-holds and footsteps, reducing the rocking motion of the boat and adding flotation to the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,865 (Woolworth) relates to a small boat comprising a flotation chamber located at the gunwale. The flotation chamber is defined by a first member integral with the sides of the hull extending upwardly and defining an upper end portion and a second member or cover secured at its bottom portion to the hull. A connecting device resiliently engages the upper end portion with the second member to secure a flotation material in the form of a block of expanded polystyrene or the like within the flotation chamber. A rub rail is defined at the upper end of the flotation chamber and can be formed either by a separate connecting member or by a portion of one of the other members. The flotation means of this patent serves both to provide flotation and to act as a rub rail to protect the boat from damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,556 relates to a rigid inflatable boat including a hull with an inflatable buoyancy collar. The collar comprises a number of separate inflatable members each of which has an axially extending bore so that it may be securely attached to mountings on the hull straps passing through it. Since the inflatable members are separate, rupture of one does not seriously effect either the pressure in the other members or the load capability of the craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,746 relates to an inflated flotation collar formed by positioning a longitudinal inflatable member along at least part of the length of both the port and starboard sides of the hull. The terminal portions of the member are secured so that the linear length of the gunwale over which the member extends is substantially fixed and so that the member is held substantially at gunwale level on the hull by securing devices passing around and over but not under the hull. This device is provided mainly for flotation and is designed to minimize localized stresses on the hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,674 (Covington) discloses an aluminum boat including laterally outwardly bowed gunnels. Each of the gunnels is provided with an outer tubular aluminum flotation member extending therealong which is bowed to conform to and is welded to the outer surface of the gunnel. The aluminum tubes are filled with flotation material and have for their primary purpose to provide additional flotation to the boat should it become swamped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,624 (Lowther) discloses auxiliary flotation gear for fishing boats. The flotation gear comprises two float wings of substantially triangular contoured construction which conform to the hull of the boat and are securely affixed to the exterior stern of a fishing boat above the waterline. The float wings may be constructed of a closed cell, rigid foam. The foam is preferably covered with a fabric such as nylon reinforced vinyl or another suitable durable fabric. The float wings are provided to aid flotation and stability should the boat become swamped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,436 (Hansen) relates to a foam stabilized watercraft. The high performance boat of this patent is stabilized through the use of foam stabilizing members mounted on the sides of the hull above the chine and extending from the transom along the length of the boat. The sides of the boat also include an upper and lower flange extending outwardly from the sides of the boat adjacent to the upper and lower edges of the stabilizing members at the location where the stabilizing members attach to the sides of the hull. The lower flange helps to ensure that water is not forced between the sides of the boat and the stabilizing members. The stabilizing members are attached to the sides of the hull without use of holes extending from the exterior to the interior of the hull thereby preventing water from seeping into the hull of the boat.
Although the foregoing patents provide numerous alternatives for ensuring additional flotation for boats as well as some fender means, none of the prior art references teaches a fender means which is inexpensive to manufacture, aesthetically pleasing, and durable. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming these disadvantages of the prior art fender means.